Recently, electronic tablets have provided added mobility in contrast to desktop style microprocessor computers. For a variety of reasons many users desire mobility yet also want to be able to use the same device in a conventional way similar to a desktop personal computer. For example, in a retail market it has become popular for sales associates to carry light weight mobile devices or tablets that are wirelessly linked to a network. The tablets may be utilized as a marketing tool and provide additional information for the customer. At the same time, it may be desirable for the sales associate to use the tablet as a stationery computer with a wired connection to a secure network. When using the tablet as a stationery device the user may desire a stand that allows the user to adjust the vertical position, horizontal position, rotational orientation or a combination of these. Further, the user may desire a stand that may either rotate freely or lock in place in a manner that is not readily modified or tampered and that is capable of overcoming a torque provided by twisting of the display.